Lisanna Suoh de Grantaine
by tantei-chan
Summary: Comment réagit Tamaki quand il apprend qu'il a une soeur jumelle dont il n'a jamais connu l'existence?Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour,il entendit une belle mélodie... Mais il faut d'abord la convaincre de choisir Ouran! femnaru Lisanna aucun rapport avec fairy tail c'est juste le prénom!
1. Chapter 1

Naruko regarda la feuille entre ses mains avec effrois. Baa-chan lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à Konoha pour son propre bien. Le conseil avait trouver une excuse pour se débarrasser d'elle. Ils avaient trouver la feuille qu'elle tenait maintenant. Comment un bout de papier pouvait remettre toute son existence en cause?

« C'est quoi ? »demanda curieusement Sasuke

Elle sursauta quand elle se rendit comte de la présence du brun. Elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer dans sa chambre. Elle tourna la tête vers lui les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi tu pleurs ? » s'inquiéta l'Uchiwa

« Je...ne peux pas rester à Konoha car...regarde... » Elle tendit la feuille à son frère adoptif

Il lu celle-ci,ses yeux s'écarquillent peu à peu. Alors...Naruko n'était pas la fille du quatrième hokage? Elle n'était même pas de Konoha?C'est quoi cette blague ?! Le brun relut ce qui semblait être la lettre de consentement à l'adoption à nouveau:

_Moi Anne-Sophie Grantaine et Yuzuru Suoh parents biologique de Lisanna Grantaine autorise mon frère Minato Namikaze de Grantaine et sa femme Kushina Uzumaki à adopté notre fille._

_Extrait de naissance :_

_NOM/PRENOM Lisanna Suoh de Grantaine_

_SEXE Féminin_

_DATE DE NAISSANCE 8 Avril _

_LIEU DE NAISSANCE Paris_

_FAMILLE Père :Yuzuru Suoh_

_Mère :Anne-Sophie Grantaine_

_Grand Mère:Shizue Suoh_

_Frère :Tamaki Suoh de Grantaine_

_Oncle :Minato Namikaze de Grantaine_

_NATIONNALITE Français/Japonais_

_GROUPE SANGUIN A_

_CHEVEUX Blond _

_YEUX Violet_

_Nouvelle extrait de naissance :_

_NOM/PRENOM Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_SEXE Féminin_

_DATE DE NAISSANCE 10 octobre_

_LIEU DE NAISSANCE Konoha_

_FAMILLE Père:Minato Namikaze_

_Mère:Kushina Uzumaki_

_NATIONNALITE_

_GROUPE SANGUIN A_

_CHEVEUX Blond_

_YEUX Violet_

Sasuke fixa la lettre tacher de sang avec une pointe d'ironie. C'était étrange car ses parends adoptifs sont morts sûrement peu de temps après avoir adopté sa sœur. Mais pourquoi l'avoir adopté ? Elle ne mérite pas ce qu'elle à vécu et maintenant elle doit apprendre ça ?

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pour essayer de la consoler. C'est elle qui a eu le pire passé qu'on puisse imaginé. Le quatrième Hokage à sceller Kyubi en elle, elle a été insulté,frappé,abuser sexuellement. Puis elle a été adopté par la famille Uchiwa où elle a été accueillit puis à sept ans elle a vu le massacre des Uchiwas. Et maintenant ça.

« Que veux-tu dire par « Je ne peux pas rester à Konoha » ? »demanda calmement son frère

Elle releva la tête montrent des yeux rougit à force de pleurer.

« Le conseil à toujours chercher une excuse pour que je sois exclu de Konoha...Ils n'ont jamais pu car j'étais la « fille »de l'hokage qui a sauvé le village. Puis comme j'ai été adopté par les Uchiwas et eu une cérémonie de sang,ils n'ont pas pu me bannir car je faisais parti du clan... »

« Attend,c'est quoi une « cérémonie de sang » ? »

« C'est quand tu es adopté par un clan. On te transmet du sang par une cérémonie et tu change un peu d'apparence... » expliqua Naruko pas sûr d'avoir bien expliquer

« Et qu'es qui a changé sur toi ? »interrogea l'héritier du sharingan un peu perdu

« Eh bien d'après ce qu'on ma dit,à ma naissance j'avais les yeux violet et les cheveux blond et bouclé. Puis après quand le Kyubi fut sceller en moi,j'avais les cheveux hérissé,plus foncé,les yeux bleu turquoise avec des marques ressemblent à des moustaches et la peau bronzé. Et enfin,après la cérémonie de sang,j'ai eu la peau pâle,les moustaches avaient disparue,le visage plus fin,les cheveux lisse et blond très clair et mes yeux sont redevenu violet. Ah ! Et aussi je plus grande et je ne peux plus me couper les cheveux plus court que jusqu'à la hanche.. »décrit Naruko

« Hn..Tu parles le français ? »interrogea le corbeau

« Oui mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je m'étais toujours demandé comment je savais... »dit-elle pensivement

« Et donc le conseil... »commença Sasuke

« Eh bien en apprenant que je ne vient même pas de Konoha et que je ne suis pas la fille de mon oncle,je dois partir. »finit t-elle une pointe de regrets facilement perçu dans la voie.

« Mais où vas-tu aller ?! »Là il ne cherchait pas à cacher sa panique car,il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Il vivait avec elle depuis l'enfance après tout.

« Je vais faire mes valises et partir pour le Japon. Je vais vivre une vie normal et faire des études. J'ai beaucoup d'argent,c'est baa-chan qui qui me la donner. C'est l'héritage de mes parents adoptifs paraît-il...Je vais aussi reprendre mon vrai nom de naissance. Ce sera un nouveau départ. »Elle sourit légèrement à ses paroles. Elle pourrait toujours chercher ses parents et son frère par la même occasion...

«Alors je pars avec toi ! »

« Non Sasuke. Tu as encore tes objectifs et...Puisque je pars,j'aimerai que tu transmets quelque chose à Itahi. Dit lui de ma pars « Même après le massacre et ce que tu m'as dit,pour moi tu es toujours mon grand frère que j'aime » Les dernières paroles elle les avait dit avec nostalgie. Car même après ces paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait dit cette nuit là,elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Sasuke se retint de justesse de s'énerver sur le fait qu'elle lui est pardonné. Donc il hocha la tête,si s'était son dernier souhait,il n'allait pas lui refuser...

« Une dernière chose...Pourrais-tu dire adieu à tout le monde pour moi?Je n'ai que trois heures pour partir. Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire moi même... »

« Ok... »Il avait vraiment envi de pleurer mais se retint.

« Merci Sasuke »Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il entendit tout de même. Sa sœur le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois puis se leva.

« Bon!je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais commencer ! »

« Oui commence,je dois aller chercher quelque chose »Dit t-il avant de quitter la chambre

La blonde haussa les épaules puis commença à regarder ce qu'elle allait prendre. Déjà elle prendrait l'argent. Elle avait largement assez pour être classé comme « riche » car elle avait au moins des millions. Déjà elle va prendre un peu de nourriture le temps d'arriver au Japon. Elle ne va pas prendre de vêtements car c'est ce que porte les ninjas Elle venait de décidé que comme elle va être civile,elle va devenir beaucoup plus féminine.

Donc elle prend :l'argent,de la nourriture,un album photo de sa famille et ses amis et le collier de baa-chan. Le reste elle se le procurera plus tard. Elle scella le rouleau et s'apprêtait à partir quand Sasuke revint avec une petite boite emballer.

« Tien!C'était pour ton anniversaire mais comme tu pars... »commença t-il

« Merci!Je l'ouvre maintenant ou pas ? »

« Tu attends ton anniversaire ! »

« Ok!Mais...Sakura,Kakashi-sensei et toi me rendrez visite ? »

Il l'a regarda attentivement avant de soupirer.

« Bien-sure!Quand on aura des missions qui dure longtemps ! »La rassura t-il

Elle lui sourit d'un sourire sincère avant de partir. Quand elle franchit les portes de Konoha,elle se tourna une dernière fois puis disparu peu à peu.

_A Suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:vêtements,changement et avion

POV Lisanna(Naruko)

Je ne compte même plus les jours qui se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai quitter Konoha. Je ne m'arrête que pour manger et dormir. Dire que je suis fatiguer serai un euphémisme. J'ai un terrible mal de tête à la pensé de mon avenir pas si lointain que sa. Je pense à mes amis que j'ai laissé derrière moi à contrecœur... Ils doivent sûrement m'en vouloir de ne pas leur avoir dit adieu en face et j'en suis vraiment désolé.

Je pense surtout à Sakura qui a du fondre en larmes en apprenant la nouvelle. Je la comprend,c'est ma meilleurs amie après tout. Il y a tellement de chose que l'ont faisait au quotidien qui ne sont maintenant que de tendre souvenirs... Comme aller faire du shopping ensemble par exemple ! Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage en me souvenant de notre première journée dans les magasins ensemble..

On étaient tous les trois Sakura,Sasuke et moi...C'était quelque jours après que l'équipe sept soit former je crois... J'avais laissé Sasuke porter toutes mes affaires,si bien,que les gens croyaient qu'on était en couple lancent des « Qu'ils sont mignon ! » ou bien des « Ils vont bien ensemble ! » j'étais devenu tellement rouge avec Sasuke qu'on avaient l'air de faire le concours de la tomate la plus mûr !

Sasuke...c'est vrai que si je disais qu'il ne me faisait aucun effet,ce serrait me mentir à moi-même. J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour lui depuis ma plus tendre enfance,mais on a une relation frère sœur et sa nous convient.

Mes pensées furent interrompu quand j'aperçus une ville entrer dans mon champ de vision.

C'était ce que je cherchais depuis que j'avais quitter le village. En effet,je ne pouvais pas prendre un avion pour Tokyo habiller d'une tenue de ninja en sachant qu'ils ne connaissent même pas l'existence des pays élémentaires!

C'est donc avec cette pensés que j'entre dans un des magasins civile pour acheter une tenu plus approprier pour aller à Tokyo. Une seule parce que je compléterais ma garde robe sur place,c'est plus logique ! Le magasins à l'air moderne et bien décorer,j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup ! Je pense que je vais d'abord voir les hauts... Je ne suis pas vraiment étonner de voir la grande différence entre les vêtements des ninjas et des civiles. Mais je suppose que je vais m'y habituer...

Environs une heure plus tard,j'eus fini de choisir ma tenu et passa à la caisse. J'avais pas vraiment le choix d'être à la mode vu que ce magasin avait les dernières collections de mode donc j'ai choisi:

Un pull à manches longue couleur crème à col rouler,une veste en jean bleu marine,un short blanc et de longues chaussettes bleu clair arrivent à peine cinq centimètre sous la short et des ballerines de même couleur. Je me suis dit que pour passer inaperçu il fallait juste être à la mode non ?

Quand je suis sortit du magasin,je me cacha derrière un arbre à l'abri des regards indiscret et me revêtit de ma nouvelle tenu. Je voulais avoir l'ai cent pour cent civile et mettre mon passer de ninja derrière. Je veux passer inaperçu quand je serais à Tokyo.

Une fois que j'eus fini de m'habiller,je suis aller chez le coiffeur car j'avais garder une coiffure approprier pour les missions et maintenant ce n'ait plus un problème. Quand je suis sorti, j'avais désormais les cheveux tombent en cascade jusqu'au fesse et devant sous les seins, et deux pinces pour qu'ils ne me tombes pas aux yeux. A ce qui parait c'est aussi à la mode donc...

Tout cela mis au point,je partit à l'aéroport pour prendre la premier avion pour Tokyo. Coup de chance je suppose,l'avions part maintenant. Je choisi de m'installer en première classe car si je dois passer deux jours dans l'avion,autant que se soit dans la confort!

Le temps me paraît vraiment lent ici..Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir que c'est la nuit...Je vois une hôtesse passer et je prend ma chance :

« Désolé de vous déranger mais avez-vous des brochures sur les écoles de Tokyo ? »J'avais demander sa d'une petite voie timide car,je me dit que l'on n'a sûrement pas se genre de chose dans un avion...L'hôtesse me sourit gentiment avant de me répondre d'une voie douce :

« Vous ne me dérangez pas je suis là pour sa!Et pour répondre à votre question,oui nous en avons,je vais aller les chercher. »Elle disparut puis réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, les mains remplie de brochures. Je les pris en la remerciant puis elle partit. J'inspectais chaque brochures car c'est celles-ci qui vont me convaincre de choisir ma nouvelle école.

Au bout d'un moment,il ne me restait que deux choix:l'école pour fille lobelia,qui me parait vraiment intéressante,et Ouran high school. E qui me dérange à Ouran,c'est l'uniforme...Il est pas terrible...Bref,je vais d'abord visiter l'académie Ouran et si sa me plaît j'y rait à Lobelia ! C'est avec cette pensé que je m'endormis tranquillement dans l'avion. Demain sera une longue journée...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Merci de lire ma fic!Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre plus long la prochaine fois je le promet !

Bonne lecture à tous!^^

Chapitre 3 :

POV Lisanna(Naruko)

C'est quoi tout ce bruit ?!J'ouvre peu à peu les yeux et attendit que ma vision s'habitue à autant de lumière. Où suis-je?Quel jour on est?Pourquoi je suis ici ?

_5 minutes plus tard..._

A oui...je suis dans l'avion...Je regarde mes jambes pour voir des brochures sur elles,Lobelia et Ouran...J'écarquille les yeux quand tout me reviens en mémoire...C'est vrai on est Samedi!J'ai ENORMEMENT de choses à faire e week-end ! Je dois trouver un logement,m'y installer,acheter les meubles,la garde robe, mais surtout je dois appeler l'école Ouran et Lobelia pour que je choisisse laquelle je prendrais pour ma scolarité ! J'ai pas le temps de dormir !

Je regarde par la fenêtre et je suis vraiment soulager qu'on soit quasiment arriver à destination...Je me dépêche de me lever pour sortir de l'avion. Alors...je suis à la gare de Tokyo donc là je devrais trouver un centre commercial et acheter ce dont j'ai besoins,je pourrais sceller tout sa dans l'un des parchemins de stockage que j'ai ramener de Konoha...

Je vois une fille plutôt grande aux cheveux court qui dois avoir environs mon âge...Je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne parte dans une voiture limousine noir accompagner de deux autres filles.

« Excusez-moi,je vais emménager ici et j'aimerais savoir où ce trouve le centre ville s'il vous plaît ? » Elle me fait un grand sourire qui,me met un peu mal à l'aise et me fais signe d'entrer dans la limousine.

« Je t'en prît douce fleur bleu!Demande moi tout ce que tu veux!On ne peu pas laisser une si belle demoiselle perdu ainsi ! »Je rêve peut-être mais j'ai vu vu des pétales violets voler...Pendant qu'elle me parlait,elle me prit la main et posa un baiser dessus...Et voilà que je me retrouve dans la limousine avec trois filles vraiment bizarre...

Elles se levèrent toutes les trois pour ce retrouver dans un costume...Celle qui ma prit la main tenait une lys blange aux lèvre.

« Loblia...Lobelia...Lobelia ! Amakusa Benio ! »

« Lobelia!Même classe Maihara Chizuru ! »

« Lobelia!En 2nde,Tsuwabuki Hinako ! »

« Lobelia!Nous sommes le cercle privé du lys blanc de l'école pour fille Sainte Lobelia. Les gens nous appellent :LE CERCLE ZUKA ! »

Comment elles font pour faire une scène dans une limousine?!Je cherche plus à comprendre...C'est pas pire que les flammes de la jeunesse avec Gai et Lee...Heee j'ai des frissons dans le dos rien que de repensé à à la tortue...

« Alors fleur bleu,quel est ton nom ? »Je suppose que c'est la première fois que je vais commencer avec mon vrai nom...sa fait tout drôle!

« Lisanna Grantaine »Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je n'utilise pas le nom Suoh ? Eh bien c'est très simple...Voyez vous,j'ai mentit à Sasuke. Je lui est dit que je chercherais mon père,mon frère et ma mère,mais c'est faux. Je ne veux pas leur faire face. Je ne veux pas faire face à mon frère...J'espère que je ne le croiserais pas...Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui faire face...Peut-être que je devrais aller à Lobelia...

« Et qu'est qu'une jeune fille aussi belle que toi vient faire à Tokyo ? » J'avais envie de lui répondre « C'est pas tes affaires »mais elle m'emmène au centre commercial donc...

« Je vais emménager à Tokyo et commencer ma scolarité,mais j'hésite entre Ouran et Lobelia. » Quand j'eus fini ma phrase,elles avaient l'air choqué...quoi?j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

« Ou..Ouran?!Très chère,tu ferais mieux de ne pas entrer dans cette école de sexiste!surtout cette « chose »qui ce définit comme le club d'hôtes !Vient à Lobelia et tu seras accueillis à ta juste valeur ! » Ses deux lycées sont en rivalité ?

« Le club d'hôtes ? »

« C'est un club célèbre là bas,une bande d'idiots qui tiennent compagnie aux jeunes filles inocentes!Mais le pire de tous...leur imbécile de président!Suoh Tamaki ! »

Là,dire que j'étais choqué serais un euphémisme...Tamaki...Je ne peux pas allez à Ouran...Je ne peux pas faire face à mon frère...Je ne peux pas le faire entrer dans ma vie avec tous les secrets que l'on ma cacher depuis mon enfance...Et puis...il va sûrement m'en vouloir...car je risquerais de bouleverser sa vie...

« Je...je vais aller à Lobelia ! »Pourquoi sa me fais si mal de le dire?Pourquoi j'ai tant envie de pleurer?De trouver mon frère et de pleurer dans ses bras ?

« Quel excellente décision hime!Je m'attend à te voir lundi ! »C'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'on était arriver...Je leurs dis au-revoir et partit. J'étais devant le plus grand centre commercial de Tokyo. Cela m'a fait bizarre de voir que je suis l'une des seules blonde ici.

Je suis entrer et je me suis précipiter à l'endroit où ils vendent les portables. J'ai pris le plus récents qui fut sortis un samsung galaxy note 3. Euh...Sa ressemble plus à une tablette qu'un portable mais bon...Bref!Je dois absolument trouver un logement !

_5 heures plus tard_

Fini!J'ai enfin fini de visiter tous les logements et j'en ai enfin trouver un qui me plaît!C'est un très grand manoir qui coûte _très_ cher,mais sa en vaut la peine!J'ai déjà quelques meubles mais c'est vrai que c'est très grand...

J'ai appeler l'école pour fille Lobelia...je passe le concours demain pour voir si je peux commencer les cours lundi...Il est déjà minuit...Je rejoins la chambre que je m'étais préparer il y a quelques heures...après demain sera une long...J'espère qu'il y a un club de musique...

_A Suivre..._

_**A/N **_**Avant que quiconque ne face de crise cardiaque,je précise qu'elle ira à Ouran!Mais il faut bien du suspense, non ? **


End file.
